The present invention is directed to the simulation of climbing. This form of exercise is superior in aerobic value to other forms of exercise presently in wide use. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,218 I disclosed an arrangement involving single step climbing wherein a pair of side supports were provided with sets of horizontal grooves so that a platform could be selectively placed in an appropriate set of grooves at the desired elevation for climbing exercise. My patent also disclosed providing resistance means specifically in the form of springs anchored at one end to a support surface with the other end secured to the user.
In application Ser. No. 388,881 I disclosed a variation wherein the resistance means took the form of a sleeve worn, for example, at the user's ankles. The sleeve had removable weights to offer the desired resistance.
The aforenoted patent and application were concerned with the partial similation of climbing in that the user stepped up and down from the platform. Application Ser. No. 541,879 was directed not only to the partial simulation of climbing but also disclosed arrangements for the continuous simulation of climbing where the user continuously stepped in the same direction rather than stepping forward and backward.
Application Ser. No. 628,045 was also directed to various forms for the partial simulation of climbing. In that application, however, the forms took a structural approach different than that previously described in that certain of the embodiments include side support units wherein each unit includes front and back legs pivoted at their upper ends with the units being interconnected and with the step being a removable horizontal platform. The application in particular claimed the method aspects of practicing the invention.